we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1900s July 4th, 1900 ' Harry Haworth is born. '''1909 ' Arthur's uncle Norton Keynes is born. 1910s ;'''1912 :Maeve O'Niall Hastings is born. ;1914 ' :Jack Worthing is born. ;'July 28th, 1914 ' :The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand Of Austria sparks World War I (The Great War). ;'November 11th, 1918 ' :Germany surrenders, ending World War I. 1920s ;1920 :The First Battle of Flowers. ;c.1920s :Victoria Byng is born. :'April 21, 1921 ' :Gemma Olsen is born. ;'1926 :Anton Verloc is born. :October 24th, 1929 ' :Wall Street Stock Market Crash, the Great Depression starts. 1930s ;'1932 :General Byng and Victoria Byng move from India to Wellington Wells. ;1933 ' :Percival "Percy" Hastings is born. :'January 30th, 1933 ' :Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor of Germany. :'February 15th, 1933 :President Franklin Delano Roosevelt is assassinated by Giuseppe Zangara in Miami, Florida. ;August 12th, 1934 :Arthur Ernest Hastings is born. ;1934 :Verloc starts living with his uncle. ;1935 :Margaret Worthing is born. :10th September, 1935 ' :Huey Long survives his assassination attempt carried out by Carl Weiss. ;'1936 ' :Huey Long is elected president of the United States of America. ;'September 1st, 1939 ' :Germany invades Poland, sparking World War II. America keeps out of the War. 1940s ;1940 :Verloc moves from London to Wellington Wells to escape the Blitz. ;1942 :Germany launches a full-scale invasion of Great Britain and is repelled. ;1943 :Germany launches a second full-scale invasion and forces Great Britain to surrender. Germany begins occupying Great Britain. ;'1944 ' :General Erwin Rommel replaces Hitler, as the new Fuhrer of the Germany Empire. ;August 9th, 1945 :Ernest Bower wins the garden prize. ;'August 22nd, 1945 :Colonel Von Stauffenberg orders all residents to turn in their automobiles. Bolshevism Against Europe gala at City Hall. ;July 2th, 1946 :Margaret Worthing is crowned Junior Field Commander of the Battle of Flowers. ;May 7th, 1947 ' :General Robert Byng announces plans for the Authority Project to the public. ;June 4th, 1947 :Arthur and Percy win the scrap drive. Allen Uwin wins second place. ;'July 20th, 1947 :Victoria Byng conducts orientation for the children registered for the Authority. Arthur and Percy break into the police station and burn the papers to prevent the Germans from taking any children. Three people are hanged above the gates to appease the Germans. ;July 22nd, 1947 :Margaret Worthing is killed for trying to escape the Authority. Several children are sent to Germany (including Percy) as part of the Authority, but the train is destroyed before it arrives in Germany. ;1948 :Maeve O'Niall Hastings dies. ::August 10th, 1948 ::Soviets and Americans take Berlin. ;October 30, 1949 :Soviets take Madrid. 1950s ;1950 :Arthur's father at some point forcefully seduces Sally to sleep with her. Arthur angrily scares Sally out of the house. ;June 12th, 1950 :General Byng writes to Doctor Harry Haworth to request the development of a drug to calm the population of Wellington Wells, based on the fatigue pills of the German occupants. ;November 6th, 1951 :Ranulph Alderly and three women are arrested for attacking Annie McCutcheon. :March 3rd, 1952 ' :Drug trials qualify for success at the Royal Victoria Hospital. ;1953 :Doctor Haworth invents Joy. :Haworth Labs starts mass production of Joy for the citizens of Wellington Wells. ;May 13th, 1953 :Haworth writes to General Byng that the supplies for Joy will eventually run out in the future and that they should explore a physical rather than chemical modification of the brain of the Wellies. ;'1954 :Anton inherits his uncle's house at age 28. ;February 9th, 1957 :Dr. Verloc writes to General Byng regarding Haworth's phrenology project which may halt Joy production. ;1957 :Dr. Verloc replaces Haworth as head of Haworth Labs (through trickery and manipulation). ;July 12, 1959 :Swimming in the rivers is banned due to toxic chemicals. 1960s November 10th, 1960 ' Harry Haworth is imprisoned by Dr Verloc. ;1961 :Dr. Verloc starts thinking about a Joy drug with permanent effects. ;'1962 :Victoria Byng is made Executive Counsel to the Executive Committee of Wellington Wells. ;'1963 ' :Sally leaves Anton at some point fearing for her daughter Gwen's safety and starts "Sally's Interplantery Travel Agency". She invents Strawberry flavoured Joy. ;April 9th, 1964 :Harry Haworth is reported missing. ;September 6th, 1964 :Penelope Snug, Supervisor at the Jubilator Maintenance station, writes to Dr. Verloc about her workers having received a "bad batch of Joy". ;September 7th, 1964 :The workers at the underground Public Works on St. George's Holm ask for their sector's power grid to be shut down so they can remove some hazardous "electrical artwork". ;September 9th, 1964 :Verloc secretly acknowledges issues with the new formula in testing for Joy and recommends doubling dosage. ;September 10th, 1964 :The workers only receive forms to be completed before their request is accepted. ;September 27th, 1964 :Some of the workers are using live cables as sparklers in the underground Public Works. ;September 29th, 1964 :More and more workers are affected by the "bad batch of Joy." ;October 4th, 1964 :Verloc is actively working on his "permanent solution." ;October 10th, 1964 :Arthur Hastings stops taking his Joy after finding an old article about his brother, Percy. Category:Events